


Predator and Prey, Both Have Teeth

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Anal Sex, BAMF Tbag against other inmates, Bottom Tbag, But Tbag is pretty much in to that, Dominance, Even when he's bottoming, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Manipulative Michael, Non Consensual Oral sex (not Michael and T-bag), Non con is oral and is Michael / other sona inmate, Not the nicest sex, Pocket Holding, Protection deals, Rough Oral Sex, Sona, T-bag likes to be submissive, Tbag is confused, Top Michael, he does, really - Freeform, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:47:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Michael doesn't know that Mahone has been protecting him from the more unsavory inmates in Sona and with Mahone gone suddenly he has become prey. Tbag offers his protection, but the question of who is in charge isn't as clear cut as T-bag would like to believe.Or, Michael is attacked after he realizes that he doesn't have any protection anymore and Tbag offers to help him out, for a price. But it doesn't go quite the way Tbag expected.
Relationships: Michael Scofield/Other, Theodore "T-Bag" Bagwell/Michael Scofield
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Predator and Prey, Both Have Teeth

“You and I have something to discuss, Pretty.”

Michael waved a hand at Tbag without looking at him, intent on the paper in front of him as he glanced out the window and back down, working on his calculations. “Go away.”

Tbag ignored him, because of course he did, and moved closer, hovering over Michael. “I know that you and I have not had... the best relationship Pretty, but you are going to want to talk to me here. I have something you need.”

“You don’t have anything I need.”

“That is where you’re wrong.” The friendly tone finally slipped away, “Look at me when I’m talking to you.”

The snarl was finally enough for Michael to look up at him, and he really should have some kind of fear when he looked at the other man. Some reaction. Instead there was only blank boredom, and it set Tbag’s teeth on edge. “What?”

“You might not realize this, but you’re facing a little bit of danger here in Sona, pretty.”

“Oh?”

Tbag tilted his head towards a group of inmates standing down the hallway, and it did look like they were eyeing the cell. “You might not have noticed, but Sona is a dog eat dog kind of world, Pretty. And you have just made your way on to the prey list.”

Michael watched the men, and licked his lips, trying to hide his nerves. They did look like they had a problem with him, like they were going to start something, but he was sure Tbag was just psyching him out. “I’ve been here for a while without any problems. But thanks for the heads up.”

He started to look back to what he was doing but Tbag grabbed his arm, tight enough to hurt and it got his attention back. He didn’t fight the hold, there was no point. He wasn’t worried about Tbag, he had been fine in Sona since he got there, and he wouldn’t let him scare him now. He had never felt like he had to respond to every act of dominance towards him, he could be calm and submissive when he wanted to. “Don’t touch me.”

“Maybe you are not aware of this, Pretty, but you have been under the protection of our illustrious Agent Mahone since you walked in this prison.”

“What?” He eyed the paper in his hand, he really just wanted to get back to his work.

“Mahone, after he killed that fella for you, he let everyone know that if they started with you, they started with him. It kept you safe because to even the dumbest man in this place he had a couple of screws loose.”

He had his full attention, as much as anyone ever had Michael’s attention and he watched him glance at the men again before he looked up at Tbag. “You’re lying.”

“Oh no, Pretty, I’m not. Now, it is in my best interest that you stay safe because I’d like to get out of here and we both know what you’re planning. But I’m going to require a little bit more in way of payment than Mahone did.”

“Go away Tbag. I don’t have time for this.”

Tbag backed up to the entrance to the cell and shrugged as he pulled out his pocket, just like he had back in Fox River. He had said he’d never offer it again, but some people required bending the rules a bit. “You can give in to me now Pretty, or you can give in to me after you’ve been brutalized by these big fellas down the way. I’d suggest you chose before.”

“Over my dead body.”

“That very well may be, Pretty. Last chance.”

Michael turned his full attention back to what he was doing, dismissing him without another thought, and went back to his work. 

Tbag made a tsking sound at the gate, “Alright, have it your way. I’ll be back later to see if you want to renegotiate.”

Michael didn’t bother to acknowledge that, though he listened to him walk away to make sure that he did. It was a few minutes later that he heard footsteps approaching again and he looked up, exasperated. “Tbag, I said I don’t-”

He broke off as he looked up to find someone other than Tbag there. It was the men from down the hall, blocking his door, and he glanced behind them before slowly moving to his feet. He put his hands up. “Can I help you?”

The biggest one laughed, moving in to the cell while the other two blocked the doorway. “Oh, yea, you can, pretty boy.”

The words took time to settle in and Michael blinked slowly, licking his lips, as he refused to show any fear. “I don’t know what this is about-” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll be happy to show you.” The man grabbed his dick through his pants and moved forward towards Michael, and it was impossible to miss his intent. 

He swallowed hard and took a step back, scanning the cell for anything that he could use but he didn’t see anything. He finally stuttered out, “Mahone... Alex... he... he’ll be back. And you’ll have to deal with him.”

“The gringo is gone. He won’t be back pretty boy, you can’t hide behind him anymore.”

It was a shitty time for Tbag to be right, though the only upside was that Michael wasn’t sure he was going to live long enough for him to rub it in. He glanced through the bars, maybe this was a set up. Maybe Tbag just wanted to scare him in to giving in to him, including him in the break out, in which case he should show up any minute to “save” him. The hallway appeared to be empty though and the man had advanced enough on him that he was blocked against the wall.

“I’ll make it real easy on you this time, gringo. You suck my dick and that will give you time to find something to make sure I don’t rip you up when I fuck you next time. Deal?”

There was nowhere to go and the panic was threatening to make him choke and he finally muttered out, “Fuck you.”

The fist hit him across the face hard and he stumbled, but the man held him up and hit him a second time and he was dazed, seeing stars. The man used his dizziness to shove him to his knees, hand wrapped around the back of his head. “If you do a good job I’ll keep you, you do a bad job and I’ll leave you for whoever wants you, whenever they want.”

Pants were yanked open and shoved down and Michael was staring at a cock. There was no way to talk his way out of it, to do anything. He thought about biting but was sure it would get him killed so finally he opened his mouth. 

The man was rough shoving his cock so hard down his throat he knew it would be bruised, and twice he threw up, but the man didn’t slow down. After he came, a mess of cum and drool sliding down Michael’s face he switched with one of the men at the gate, laughing. By the time the third one was shoving his cock down his throat Michael had blocked it out, eyes squeezed closed as he tried to pretend it wasn’t happening.

When the last one finished, pulling out to spray across his face, laughing as they smeared a hand through it and then wiped it off on his shirt, he was shoved backwards so he sprawled on his back. The head one kicked him in the ribs hard enough to make him roll over and throw up what little he hadn’t already, gasping at the pain. “That was real good boy, don’t go far now. We’ll be back later.”

He stayed on the floor until they were gone before moving towards the toilet and dry heaving even though his stomach was empty, wiping at his face through blurry eyes as he fought off the tears. His shirt was already ruined so he pulled it off, wiping off his face and crawling over to wipe off the floor trying to clean the mess.

“Hey, Michael have you... fuck.” Whistler came to a stop at the door, glancing around the room before he moved forward, though Michael cringed away from him. “Hey, hey, relax, it’s just me. What the fuck happened?”

He could only shake his head, though he pressed himself against the back wall. Whistler moved in to the cell, scanning it before he pulled the soiled shirt out of Michael’s hand. He didn’t put up much resistance and Whistler motioned at him, “Just stay right here, I’ll be right back.”

Michael nodded even though he really wasn’t looking, was staring at the ground, and lost track of time when suddenly there were feet in his vision. He should have been paying attention and he cringed back so hard his head bashed against the wall, but when he finally looked up it was only Whistler. He was holding a few things that he dropped on the bunk, but knelt in front of Michael with a wet cloth. “Come here.”

Though he didn’t want to be touched, didn’t want anyone near him, he didn’t do anything when Whistler leaned forward to hold his chin and wiped his face clean. When it was done to his liking he pulled back and grabbed a bottle of water from the bed and tossed it to him before cleaning up the majority of the mess on the floor and threw the cloth out into the hallway. “Michael, talk to me.”

He had drunk half the bottle and was clutching it in his hands and he wouldn’t look up. Whistler sighed, he needed this man for his escape so he knelt in front of him and grabbed his shoulder, giving him a shake. When that still didn’t do anything he slapped him in the face, hard enough to snap his head to the side.

“Hey!”

“There we go.” He patted his cheek and eased back to give him some room. Once he was sure he had his attention he reached to the bed and grabbed a clean shirt he had found, shoving it at him.

Michael wrapped his hand around it, a moment of complete gratitude slipping across his face before he pulled it on, and then huddled against the wall. “Michael, what happened?”

“Was... did you hear?” He cleared his throat once, “Was Mahone protecting me?”

Whistler shrugged and made a face, “I’d heard that. I figured you knew.”

“And now he’s gone.” Michael nodded his head and finally met Whistler’s eyes, “You need me to escape, can you protect me?”

Whistler was already shaking his head. “I’m not anybody here. I don’t know what to tell you Michael.”

“What am I supposed to do?”

Whistler shrugged and slowly sat on the floor next to him, and put an arm around Michael’s shoulders. “I guess you can find someone, or I can get you a shiv and you can... I don’t know. Stab the next guy that tries something with you?”

“I can’t kill anyone.” How had he ended up in a world where that was a weakness, where that made him the weakest link. 

“You’ll figure something out, you’re smart, you’re a survivor.”

He was nodding. He was a survivor, he had done whatever he needed to do to save his brother, to save Sara, to save his friends. He’d figure out something. The shock was wearing off and he was already working out how to fix things, he was good at compartmentalizing. And denial.

Whistler sat with him for a long time before he gave him a regretful look, “I need to get back to my cell.” He didn’t say it but they both thought it, now that Michael was marked as a target Whistler didn’t want to hang around him if they were going to come back. “I’ll see you later Michael.”

He nodded, chewing on his lip, and once he was alone in the cell he tried to think of a plan, of anything to distract himself, but his mind was just completely blank. He should at least hide. He pushed himself back, huddling between the wall and the bedframe, like that would afford him any kind of protection. 

It wasn’t even dark yet when they came back, he could see them moving down the hallway and he closed his eyes, helpless and already feeling like he was going to be sick. 

“Pretty boy.” The head man was back at his cell, and in the dim light that made it into the cell Michael could really only make out as he flashed his teeth. “Hope you found something, or my dick is gonna tear you all the fuck up.”

He hadn’t actually, and maybe he should have at least figured that out, but he just pushed himself harder into the small space like maybe he could just disappear. “You’re coming out either way, why don’t you make this easy on yourself?”

Michael turned his head away, tucking it against his arms, and felt like a little kid hiding from the monster under the bed. Only these monsters were real. The man was moving forward and all of a sudden there was a pained gasp and a scuffle.

He was afraid to look, but finally he turned his head and there was a very dead gang member lying on his floor, he could see the blood pooling around him and the other two were long gone. Who was still standing in the door was Theodore Bagwell, smirking at him as he leaned against the gate.

“Evening, Pretty.” He casually stepped over the body until he was standing by the side of the bed, eyeing Michael wedged in the space. “They didn’t take that ass earlier, did they? I was so hoping I’d be the first.”

“No.” His voice was shaky and he glanced past Tbag at the man dead on the ground. How the hell was a scrawny redneck with one hand able to manage a place like this, when he couldn’t? Well, because of the killing he supposed. He didn’t know why he was still talking, why he was giving Tbag anything. “They made me...” He trailed off with a muffled sob, and he really wished he wasn’t giving so much away to Bagwell of all people.

“Ah, well. You do have a pretty mouth, I’m not surprised.” Tbag shifted his weight, “Are you going to come out of there Pretty, or are you still not convinced?”

In the dim light he just barely could make out Tbag pull out his pocket, wagging it at him. He looked up at his face, at Tbag’s smug grin and he was defeated. He knew he was. He didn’t want anything to do with Bagwell, the thought of the man touching him was deplorable, but not more so than being gang raped in his cell. Not more so than being taken by anyone that could over power him, and if he couldn’t kill, that left a whole lot of people that could over power him. And with Tbag he could still work on the plan. With Tbag at least he knew enough about the man that he could play him.

So he released the death grip he had around his knees and slid until he was out from behind the bed, Tbag grabbing on to his arm to pull him to his feet when he wobbled, crouched in that position for too long. He managed to get to his feet, leaning back against the bed, refusing to look at the man. 

“Ah, you’re shaking Pretty, don’t be so frightened. Should have taken me up on my deal earlier, could have saved you all this... trauma.”

He reached out and snatched on to the pocket, wrapping his hand around it, trying to keep himself from crying. Tbag reached up to cup the back of his head, fingers stroking like he owned him, and now he kind of did. “There you go Pretty, that was a long time coming. Let’s head home.”

Michael stumbled when he stepped over the body but didn’t lose his hold on the pocket. He understood how Sona worked now, and this would just have to be the way it was. He followed Tbag down the hallway, the man barely glancing at him, until they made their way up the stairs to Lechero’s quarters. 

“I have a little ... place up here. Comes in handy to be in good with the boss man, you know what I’m saying?”

He nodded his head, because he was supposed to and when they reached the upstairs with several men sitting around a table he hesitated, unintentionally tugging on Tbag’s pocket when he froze. 

Tbag glanced at him, but the frown that was there quickly melted away and he crooned at him, “Don’t be scared Pretty, I’ll take good care of you.”

“What the fuck is this?”

The man that he knew as Sammy stood up, motioning at him and Tbag shoved him behind him without a second thought, standing off. He didn’t know what to do besides cower behind him. “Me and my Pretty are just settling in for the night. Is there a problem?”

Clearly the man had an issue with Tbag but when Lechero motioned at him he backed down, and Tbag gave him a grin. He took a step forward but stopped, glancing at Michael pointedly and waiting for him to grab on to his pocket. They were nearly out of the room when he heard Sammy sneer, “Maricón.”

Tbag tensed, but kept moving, and Michael had no doubt that he was already planning the man’s death. Was already working out how to kill him without jeopardizing his place in the prison, and he hated to admit it but in some ways they were very much alike.

They reached a small room with a sheet hanging over it as a door way and Tbag pushed him inside. It looked just like the cells, a little nicer, with a bed pushed against one side, toilet and sink on the other. He wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do so he just stood there, staring at the ground. When the silence continued on he finally spoke, “I need the cell I was in, I need it to-”

“No more business talk tonight.” He nudged him forward towards the bed. “We got other things to do.”

He turned to look at Tbag, nervously stumbling backwards. “I’ll let you in on the break out, I know you wanted to break out.”

“I do.” He stalked towards Michael until his back hit the wall and there was nowhere to run. “And you’re going to include me. And we’re also going to do this. This is the deal for me to protect you, sound good?”

“No.” He shook his head, desperately, “If... if you touch me then the deal is off. No breaking out.”

Tbag laughed, and didn’t seem at all concerned. “Then you don’t go either. We’ll both stay here Pretty. As you can see, I’m not doing so badly here, if I need to stay here, then I’ll do it with you under me. I’d like to get out but there are other things I want more.”

“You’d rather be doing this than have a chance to escape.”

“I want both.” He edged closer until they were just barely touching, “And I’m going to have both.” He reached up his good hand to trace down Michael’s face, grabbing his jaw to hold him still. “I can be gentle Pretty, if you are a good boy. There is no reason to have to hurt you.”

The hand slid down his neck to his chest, tapping fingers against his shirt. “This needs to come off. Let me see all those tattoos up close.”

Michael was shaking his head though, even as he pulled it off, looking away when Tbag touched him again. He closed his eyes, trying to block it out, trying to close off his mind but a sharp slap across the face brought him back.

“None of that Pretty, you stay right here with me.”

The sudden pain knocked him out of the shock that he had been in since the men had crowded him in his cell and his mind finally kicked in to high gear, trying to work his way out of this. Trying to figure out how he could control it. He’d seen enough of Tbag to understand him, to know how he thought, and finally something came to him as a last ditch fairly desperate effort. He saw no way out of what was going to happen, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try to control it. Getting out was everything, and if this is what it took he would do it, but he would do it on his terms.

Without warning he suddenly shoved Tbag backwards, using his surprise to push him all the way across the small cell to the other side and slam his back against the wall hard. He had a moment to see panic across his face but then he was kissing him, too close to see his reaction, shoving one thigh violently between Tbag’s legs, forcing them apart to accommodate him.

Tbag’s hand came up, maybe to stop him but he caught his wrist and pushed it against the wall, he was sure that the other could have over powered him, but just as he had suspected, _hoped_ , Tbag let himself be pinned there and when Michael used his other hand to grab his jaw hard enough to bruise Tbag’s mouth tilted up instantly, following the pressure. He’d seen the other roll over enough times when the situation called for it, that he was sure he could get him to do it now. Literally.

He kept their mouths together, biting down on Tbag’s lip until he drew blood before he went back to kissing him, using his superior height to press in further to the other man, forcing his head back at a sharper angle to continue the kiss.

He was hard against Michael’s leg but when he tried to wiggle his thigh to get Tbag to spread his legs more it seemed to suddenly occur to him what was happening and Tbag jerked his head away from Michael hard enough that it hit the wall, and when he yanked his hand down Michael didn’t try to stop him. Theodore was panting, his face flushed, and he had one hand flat on Michael’s chest to keep him from moving. It seemed like it took him a few times to talk, and when he did though the words were grating there was some edge of confidence missing from them, “That... this isn’t how this works, Pretty.”

“I say it is.” He used his cool collected voice, the one he had used in Fox River to snap orders, and now that he had a plan it was easier to push away the fear and the anxiety and he pressed back in. Easier to deal with what had happened to him when he could force someone else. And wasn’t that an ugly thought.

“Pretty-”

He didn’t let him finish, just shoved his hand off his chest and grabbed him by his shirt, crowding against him and forcing his head back for another kiss. He used his knee this time between Tbag’s legs, pressing it painfully into the man’s hard cock, making him whine in to the kiss and spread his legs just to give Scofield somewhere to press his knee that didn’t hurt. He muttered a ‘good boy’ against Tbag’s mouth and pressed together the way they were he didn’t miss that the man’s cock twitched and he knew for sure that he had his number.

When he finally pulled away from the kiss Tbag gasped for air, his hand coming up against his chest again and he looked unfocused. Michael didn’t back down from it and he pitched his voice low, commanding. He didn’t use it often, but he had seen Tbag succumb to it more than once. “We do this my way. _My way_ Theodore. You want in on the break out, and I know you do, and I need something from you. So I’m going to tell you how this is going to be. If you want sex then you’ll take what I’m willing to do, and you’ll do what I tell you.”

Tbag was shaking his head but he wasn’t attempting to move. Michael shifted his weight and forced his thigh against Theodore’s hardness. Tbag pressed against him, moaning as he tried to pull Michael closer. He held off though and when he didn’t move Tbag looked up and the hand that had been on his hip trying to pull him closer tightened, “You don’t tell me what happens, I don’t think you understand how this works.”

Michael crowded in and looked down, making sure to keep Tbag boxed against the wall, to keep him in a submissive position. “I do. You want me, and you can have me. But like I say.”

The man was clearly scrambling to make his stand and snarled out, “I ran a whole prison, I was in charge of-”

“You were in charge of whatever the bulls let you be. But they said jump, you still said how high, Theodore, so save it. This isn’t a negotiation.”

He could see the conflict on Tbag’s face, something he wanted so bad being waved in his face was hard for him to turn down. While he still looked like he wasn’t quite sure what was going on Michael reached forward to unbutton Tbag’s pants and the man’s eyes snapped to his, unsure. When his zipper was going down he snapped out of his stupor, “I want your ass.”

“No.”

Again, the refusal seemed to confuse Tbag, like he wasn’t sure what to do with that. He was moving where Michael pulled him though. Off the wall and towards the bed and he when he pushed Tbag he sat on the bed. Michael tilted his head, “On your stomach.”

Theodore’s eyes widened at that and he was back on his feet, head shaking. “You have got ta be out of your mind if you think I’m gonna let you-”

“Get back on the bed.” He growled the words out, “ _On your stomach._ ”

Theodore took a half step backwards before he realized what he was doing and straightened his back. Michael stalked to him and grabbed ahold of the band of his pants and yanked them down enough that he could wrap his hand around Tbag’s dick, and as soon as he was stroking him he watched the fight slip out of Tbag’s eyes and when he backed him up Tbag went. They reached the bed and Michael pulled his hand off the man’s cock and nudged him back. He went back easy, down on his back when Michael grabbed his pants to pull them the rest of the way off.

Michael felt like he was flailing, not sure what he was doing, but he knew that he wouldn’t let Tbag fuck him in the ass, that wasn’t going to happen, and in a panic he had gone over the alternatives. He didn’t even want to suck the other man, he just couldn’t bring himself to give the man that satisfaction. Couldn’t bring himself to after the men had forced him.

Turning the tables on him though, he was surprised that he was hard at the thought. He wasn’t opposed to sex with a man, he clearly had no interest in _this_ man, but after the helplessness he had felt earlier the thought of bringing Tbag under thumb, of dominating him was appealing. He just wasn’t sure if he was really going to convince the other man that it was a good idea. He had to get it together though because Tbag was sprawled on the bed in front of him, half naked, staring at him with a heated gaze.

He watched him for a moment before he went to his own pants, undoing them and shimmying out of them until he was naked. He moved towards the bed and Tbag reached out to touch him but he slapped his hand away, “No touching.”

He was looking at Tbag and he saw the flash there as he pushed up on to his elbows, dead serious for a moment as he murmured, “Don’t push it, Pretty.”

It was a little bit of a shock, because he realized that he didn’t have nearly as much control of the situation as he thought he did, realized that maybe Tbag liked being dominated and was letting it happen, and that didn’t sit right with him. He wanted the other man unequivocally submissive to him, an urge he’d never had before and he met his eyes sure that intent was written all over his face. It sparked something on Tbag’s face and he grinned at Michael with all his teeth showing like a predator. “If you think you can take me Pretty.”

That resounding determination that Michael was never able to shake kicked in and he stalked forwards, not sure what he was getting in to. When he moved closer Tbag pushed back further on the bed and Michael knew he had to catch him off guard. There was a buzzing excitement under his skin at the prospect of having this out with the other man, and he wished he could deny it but there was no hiding that he was hard. 

He moved until he was at the edge of the bed and he kicked out hard to the inside of Tbag’s ankle, knocking his legs apart so he was standing between them. Tbag’s dick twitched at the rough kick and Michael knew that he didn’t have to hold back here, and oh, he wanted to hurt him. 

In a sudden burst of movement he was on top of the other man, catching him off guard by not trying to try to flip him over or grab his arm. Instead he sat on his chest, using his legs to pin his arms down, leaving him caught helpless beneath Michael. He grabbed Tbag by the hair and pulled his head forward, holding him just off his dick. He wasn’t entirely sure about it, worried that the man would bite him, but the unfocused look was back and when Michael continued to hold him just off his cock a small whine made it out of Tbag’s mouth, and he realized that even if the man knew what he was doing and was “letting” him, he was still taken by it. “Open up, Teddy.”

His mouth opened without any other prompting and Michael didn’t have to move at all, Bagwell’s mouth was on him licking and sucking desperately. Michael had to force his eyes not to close, he couldn’t take his eyes off Bagwell, but it was good. Too good. He tightened his fingers, directing his head and letting his hips thrust until he made him gag, and then he did it again just because he liked it. Bagwell tried to pull away some, eyes darting up to Michael’s but he tightened his grip and held him there and was rewarded with a moan that vibrated around his dick.

He reached behind him with his other hand to find Bagwell hard and straining and he slipped his hand over him a few times before he shuffled backwards, his cock popping out of Theodore’s mouth and Michael couldn’t help the full body shiver at it. By time he reached the edge of the mattress and shoved at Theodore’s side the man readily rolled over, scrambling to his hands and knees.

There was a proper way to do this, when you were with someone you cared about. Or at least someone you didn’t want to hurt but he ignored that as he pressed in close, grabbing Theodore’s wrist and yanking his arm backwards along his side, forcing his face down against the bed, unable to hold himself up. It made his ass shove up into Michael and he ground down in to him out of instinct. He leaned down so he could talk quiet against his ear, “Keep your hand here.”

He leaned back and grabbed the man’s hips, positioning himself when Tbag suddenly pitched forward and rolled on to his back, and there was a moment of panic. It didn’t last though, Tbag stared up at him, panting and flushed before he reached next to the bed, rummaging around in the bag he had there before he shoved something at Michael, going back into the position he had been in. Face in the pillows, ass in the air.

Michael eyed it, and he wasn’t at all surprised that even in this place Tbag was able to find some kind of lube. He scoffed though and dropped it on the bed next to them before he grabbed the other man’s hips again. 

Tbag’s body tensed at that and he turned his head and whispered out, “Please.”

“Like you deserve that.” He gripped his hips tight, “You deserve to get tore up after all the pain you’ve caused.”

He watched Tbag’s shoulders hunch, which from the way he was laying was impressive and he only nodded his head and buried his face again, accepting whatever Michael was going to do. It gave him a heady rush of power. He touched Theodore’s back and could feel a slight tremble and if he had to guess it had something to do with fear, and he wondered if the man really liked being in a submissive position, or if he was just desperate enough to be with him that he was taking it. Maybe a little bit of both. 

“Ask again. Nicely.”

“Please, Pretty.” The way the words were whimpered went right to his dick and he nodded to himself as he reached for the lube. Maybe Tbag didn’t deserve it but he wasn’t the kind of person that would hurt someone like that. He slicked up his cock, if the man thought he was going to do more than that he was sadly mistaken, and then was pressing against him.

He wasn’t slow or gentle, pushing in hard and steady, not giving the man time to adjust but he didn’t seem to mind, a low moan filling the room and he rocked back against him. He pulled out and slammed back in, keeping a tight hold on the man’s hips so he could control the movement, not letting him have any say in it. 

Just the physical wasn’t enough and he moved until he was pressed over his back, growling words against his ear. “On your hands and knees, getting fucked in to the mattress, is this how you imagined it Tbag?”

The man under him pushed up at that, his body pulling away and Michael had to press down hard against his shoulders to get him to settle again, but he heard the man mutter, “Don’t call me that. Not that, not here.”

It was on the tip of his tongue to say again but he relented, “Is this what you imagined Theodore, taking it up the ass like one of your Fox River girlfriends?”

Under him Tbag’s body jerked at the words and he thought he was going to try to move again, get away, but a high pitched whimper made it out of his mouth and he realized he had orgasmed. Without his dick being touched. He was leaning towards the idea that maybe Tbag had just a little bit of thing for being submissive. He reached under him to be sure, sliding a hand against Theodore’s stomach covered in his own cum, spreading his hand through it. With a grin he pulled back to snap his hips hard, wrapping the hand covered in Theodore’s cum across the man’s mouth, partially to quiet the whimpers but mostly just for the pleasure of wiping the cum across his face, wanting to degrade him. It wasn’t an urge he was used to, but so close to cumming he didn’t overthink it. For once.

Sex hadn’t been on his radar for a long time so it didn’t surprise him when he was already cumming, grinding his teeth together to make sure that he didn’t make a sound and as soon as he was finished he pulled out, scrambling to his feet. There would be no cuddling.

He was already pulling his pants back up, looking for his shirt, while Tbag took longer to roll on to his back, looking dazed and Michael couldn’t help the small smirk when the man winced as he sat up, throwing him a dirty look. 

Suddenly there were footsteps that sounded like they were approaching and Tbag’s eyes widened, scrambling to wipe at the cum smeared on his face and Michael didn’t hesitate as he took the steps to reach him, falling heavy to his knees between Tbag’s legs, looking like had just been giving him a blowjob. He understood what was at stake, making Tbag look weak to anyone else in Sona would only undermine his protection and he wasn’t stupid enough to do that. 

The sheet was pulled back and Michael ducked his head instead of looking at who it was and he knew Sammy just by his sneer, “Sounded like you may have been in trouble, Teddy.”

His eyes were on Michael, and reluctantly they lifted up to Sammy, and Michael dug his hand into Tbag’s thigh as hard as he could to get him to remember what they were doing. It snapped in to place suddenly and one hand went to the back of Michael’s head, though didn’t try to move him and Tbag raised an eyebrow at the man, “I’m busy, now I don’t know if you like to watch but I’m not really into-”

The man was gone before he finished the sentence and Michael snorted as he shoved Tbag’s hand away from him and pressed easily to his feet, shoving Tbag back as he did, sprawling him back on the bed. He pointed at him, “Get your shit together. If you can’t protect me then we don’t do this again.”

Theodore nodded docilely before he realized what he was doing and wiped his face with his sleeve, frowning. He found his pants and pulled them on, cringing again when he found himself sorer than he thought he would be. He tried to ignore the blood on his thighs, and it didn’t help that he was trying to deal with it with Pretty glaring him down from the other side of the room. 

“I... uh...” He was tongue tied, the orgasm had left him shaky, and the unexpected way in which it happened had thrown him off enough that he was taking some time to recover. He hadn’t submitted to anyone else since he was a new fish his first time in. It wasn’t until he looked back up at Michael that he realized he had looked down, and he was met with the man smirking at him. He forced himself to his feet and growled out, “Don’t... don’t forget who the bitch is here, Pretty.”

“Oh believe me Teddy, I’m well aware of who.”

He had lost control of this, somehow, and he sought for common ground where he could get his bearings back again. “Let’s go for a walk.” Which was stupid, he hurt and was sore, and had blood and cum leaking down his thighs but he wouldn’t back down now. He turned his pocket out and raised his eyebrow and Michael took it without complaint. 

That was more like it. They headed out past Lechero and his men, down to the common area and were heading towards the far side when suddenly he was jerked to a stop, Michael stopping to talk to Whistler and using his hold on the pocket to stop Tbag as well. 

“Pretty-” It was a warning tone, supposed to put him in his place, but Michael only gave a sharp tug on the pocket, pulling him in the direction Whistler had gone.

“Come on, we need to plan.”

He couldn’t argue with that, they needed to plan and hesitantly he headed in the direction they were going. Suddenly it seemed less like he was leading Michael around, and more like his pocket was a leash. On him. 

Just past the shadows heading for the cell he stopped, forcing Michael to come to a halt and turn to look at him. “I’m in charge here.” His voice wavered when he said it, and that wasn’t at all how he meant it to come out.

“Of course you are. Now let’s go.”

He let himself be pulled along, his prison instincts kicking in to move slightly in front of Michael and make it seem... no make it like it _was._ That he was leading him. Out here, he was in charge. He had to be, that was how it worked. 

A jolt of pain made it up his backside, making him snap his teeth shut to keep from making a sound, but at the same time his cock twitched. Yea, out here he was boss but what happened in his cell behind a closed curtain, well, they would have to work on that.


End file.
